headaches
by MusicPrincess14
Summary: Headaches hurt, they leave and come back bigger and harder. find out the secrets that are hidden behind closed doors. Will them come out and play or will they be locked away forever or will they cause trouble and headaches.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I just started my last year in middleschool, and it's not going to well since we just moved here from Uzushiogakure about 3 days ago and I'm only now starting school, but my point is that so far today has been the worse. Considering the fact that I was late, got yelled at, chased, bullied, and slapped five times before launch.

Oh I almost forgot, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 14 years old, I'm currently in 8th grade, and is having the worse day of my life.

Ok it all started this morning.

Flashback

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" Yelled an oh so famous voice. My mother Kushina Uzumaki 'I toke after her last name well we all did, except my father Minato Namikaze'

"Ok ok ok I'm up." I wasn't in the mood for her bullshit. All I wanted to do was sleep and not have to go to fucking school.

"NARUTOOOOOO HURRY UP!" Yelled my annoying sister. Naruko.

I threw the blanket off me and jumped up and out of bed, making my way to my bathroom .The house we live in has a lot of rooms and bathrooms to fit all of us.

"YO NERD WE NEED TO HURRY!" Yelled my basterd of a brother. Menma

"DONT RUSH ME OK!" I wasn't in the mood for their bullshit either.

I open my bathroom door and was greeted with the same sight I'm always greeted with sense we came here. A Orange, blue, white, and, black room, with a full body mirror, marble sink, whirl pool shower curtain with a black marble tube and my cabinet. I turned the water on in my shower, grab my toothbrush, striped and hopped in the shower.

20minutes later

"Toke you long enough." Commented Tony. The oldest

"Shut up." I grumbled tried of his comments every single day.

"Com'on guys naruto can't help be late everyday." That was my father. Minato

"Can we just go please." That was my other sister. Naru 'well she's actually my twin sister but she has red eyes and I have blue.'

"Alright everybody get in the car and LET'S GOOOO..." my father added with a cheerful tone with no sense to me. Considering the fact that moved here three days ago and only now we're going to .

Ok so y'all meet my family.

Minato Namikaze, age 45, father, January 25

Kushina Uzumaki, age 44, mother, July 10

Tony Uzumaki, age 17, brother, February 13

Menma Uzumaki, age 15, brother, March 9

Naru Uzumaki, age 14, sister, twin, October 10

Naruto Uzumaki, age 14, me, brother, October 10

Naruko Uzumaki, age 13, sister, December 28

Mito Uzumaki, age 10, sister, September 4

Nagato Uzumaki ,age 5, brother, June 5

Karin Uzumaki, age 3, sister, April 26

Ok I know it's a lot but that's my family so deal with it. Plus my mom is pregnant, so we have another coming in about 3 months.

We all said goodbye to mom and headed to the car. We all pile in the van, cause a small car won't fit us. As soon as we all were comfortable, my dad put the radio on and of course the song mom told us we couldn't listen to because of the lyrics was playing, it was also funny how everyone knew the words to Paranoid by Trey Dollar$ign.

The following songs were played after paranoid:

Partition by Beyonce

OG Bobby Johnson by Que

Halo by Beyonce

Not a bad thing by Justin Timberlake

Bulletproof remix by La roux ( I'm sorry if it's not the real artist but that's what they gave me)

The devil is a lie by Rick Ross

Lights by Dj Drew

No worries by lil Wayne

Replacement girl by Drake

Automatic by Nicki Minaj

Rather be by Clean bandit

Hit that super Mario (I didn't know the artist and I don't own this either)

Pills n potions by Nicki minaj

Tennis court by Lords

'IT TOKE DAM WELL 45 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL NOW YOU KNOW I WAS PISSED!' That's when we finally reached everyone's school Konohagakure talented and gifted school (I know the school name sucks but I couldn't think of anything else at the time) the top school out of five 'but for real there are only five schools here in konoha and mine is the top'.

Because it was the first day for us everybody had to get a schedule 'not nagato because he's in pre-k only 3rd graders and up have schedules'.so after 30 minutes in the main office and everyone has their schedules we said bye to dad and headed for class.

Naru's and Naruto's schedule because they the same age' and all 8th graders room 8-801

Monday: art, computer, Japanese, ELA , math, launch, science , social studies

Tuesday: art, math, reading, art,, ELA, science, launch, social studies,computer

Wednesday: music, reading, math, science, ELA, ELA, launch, social studies, Japanese

Thursday: gym, gym, math, ELA, science, social studies, launch, Japanese, art

Friday: chorus, chorus, ELA, math, gym, launch ,science, gym

Ok everyone has their schedules, Naru and I took Nagato to his classroom, then we started to walk towards our class room 'room 801 5th floor'. It was Tuesday so we had math first.

"Room 518 is... down the hall to the ...right" I mumbled loud enough for naru to hear too.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU, DOGBREATH!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"HE TOLLED YOU!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU EMO FAGGOT!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SHIT MEN HE GOT YOU GOOD!"

Came all this yelling and screaming from room 518.

"Naruto are you sure that's our classroom?" Questioned Naru, but the look in her eyes said she was terrified of what's behind that door.

"Don't worry Naru just hold my hand and don't let go." I had to say something, I didn't want her terrified on the first day of school.

I opened the door to see-

Ok so watcha think I know it was kinda short and sucked but it's my first, so reviews are highly recommended. Till next week, Laters.✌

Disclaimer: naurto, and the songs when they were in the car(That goes for every chapter I don't own shit but some people in here that I made up).

Next chapter I will be explaining everything to y'all.✌


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so y'all read my last chapter, well this is the information y'all need to understand the rest of the story. **

**The Uzumaki family members:**

**Minato Namikaze, age 45,**_** father, January 25**_

**Kushina Uzumaki, age 44, **_**mother, July 10**_

**Tony Uzumaki, age 17, **_**brother, February 13**_

**Menma Uzumaki, age 15, brother, March 9**

**Naru Uzumaki, age 14,**_** sister, October 10**_

**Naruto Uzumaki, age 14**_**, brother, October 10**_

**Naruko Uzumaki, age 13, **_**sister, December 28 **_

**Mito Uzumaki, age 10, **_**sister, September 4**_

**Nagato Uzumaki ,age 5, **_**brother, June 5**_

**Karin Uzumaki, age 3, **_**sister, April 26**_

**And the baby kushina is having in three months**

**Y'all gonna decided the name **

**Minato- blond hair ,blue eyes ,6"9**

**Kushina- red hair, violet eyes 6"5**

**Tony- blond hair, grey eyes, 6"0**

**Menma- black hair, violet eyes, 5"9**

**Naru-blond hair, red eyes, 5"7**

**Naruto-blond hair, blue eyes, 5"7**

**Naruko- black hair, blue eyes, 5"5**

**Mito- red hair, green eyes, 5"4**

**Nagato- Orange hair, violet eyes, 3"4**

**Karin,- red hair, green eyes, 2"9**

**There is also gonna be ALOT of music in here**

**The Uzumaki's have a secret that I can't tell you cause kushina would kill me if I do. Buttons worry you'll find out soon.**

**Of course there is the original naruto characters, then there is some who are from other animes and some who are from other categories (misc, books,games,movies,cartoons,comics,plays, and real-life) so don't be surprised when you read that superman is here or that chowder is eating all the food in the kitchen. Ok I don't own them I only own the ones I make up ok .**

**THIS IS A WARNING:**

**Ok I don't want anyone flagging this story or my account ok**

**This story contains some Yaoi and Yuri ok so if y'all don't like it please please leave or skip chapters 6&amp;7 ok these two chapters have it, but for those who like it please enjoy it**

**One note tho if you never heard of Yaoi or Yuri please look it first before you read chapters 6&amp;7 and for those of you who wanna see what it is DONT you'll get stuck like me ok. Yes it's true I didn't know what it was before and when I seen it I was hypnotized by it.**

**Back to the point...**

**Wait there's nothing else for me to tell y'all but those two things.**

**One: I'm not telling y'all anything else cause it's a surprise**

**Two: sorry it took me weeks to post it but I was really busy preparing for school so expect this sometimes.**

**That's it laters y'all㈳5㈈0**


End file.
